


Frisk's Journey -  Snowdin

by Antares10, NamekianMaoh



Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banned Together Bingo, Broken timeline, Flashbacks, Flirting, Frisk broke the universe, Gaster Blaster AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mercy - Freeform, Non-Binary Frisk, Oops, Other, Partial amnesia, Prompt: Naughty Children, Resets, Selective Mute Frisk, TrioBlasterSets AU, Underfell, alternative universe, awkward crushes, baby blaster au, bad memories, corrupted game, corrupted timeline, loads, monster fighting, saves, spoilers for everything of Undertale, timeline-mashup, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamekianMaoh/pseuds/NamekianMaoh
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020Frisk's journey to Snowdin in the TrioBlasterSets AU. They had made mistakes in the past, terrible, terrible mistakes. But now they are determinated to make it right.(Just the game has changed a lot from what they can remember since they accidentally broke the universe. Oops)
Relationships: Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk & all the skeletons, One-Sided Frisk/Parz
Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802935
Kudos: 2
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	1. Snowdin Forest

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter was written for the Banned Together Bingo, the whole of Frisk's journey to Snowdin is here in one convenient fic. If you want to read more of the AU and see what the skeletons were up to as kids, check out the Main-Collection of "TrioBlasterSets AU".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (short explanation: Chapter 2 of this fic was written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020. Because of that we posted that chapter and the one that came before that in the mainfic together here so a) it could enter the collection and b) so you can read it all nice together and more easily. So if you follow the Main-Story these chapters sadly aren't new.)

### Chapter Text

Your name is Frisk though it’s been some time since anyone has called you by such.

_HUMAN!!_

Honestly, you can’t even recall the last time you heard it… Everything before is fuzzy.

You remember lots of things yet even more not. You remember falling into the Underground while in search of the little lost puppy who always stopped by the orphanage, though you haven’t seen him since. At least, you don’t believe you have. A black fog develops your mind when you try to think of such things for too long.

You remember walking around in the Underground before yet the memory is quickly fading and darkening as you try to place it together. The Underground was filled with monsters though they weren’t frightening as the stories the older children lead you to believe; they played games similar to those you always played with Kris and told one another stories like the nuns often did at bedtime.

There were fights. Some scary… some… were…?

_HUMAN!_

Ugh your head pounded as you tried to recall. It was frustrating!

You made mistakes but reset before things went too far. You want to find a _happy ending_ , like those in fairy tales… It’s possible, right? Hadn’t someone said there was a way to fix things?

You are determined!

But… things are different.

You remember falling again… and again… Time repeating itself over and over, every time with different outcomes. Some similar, some not so much.

This time things were different. It began the same though you met more monster than usual in the ruins. Even Flowey had changed though he still fled as always after Toriel saved you.

The two of you walked through the ruins for a while together, just the two of you, before she suddenly had to leave. She told you, as always, to stay put and this time your tried. You really did!

But minutes turned slowly into an hour then two… It was too much, you couldn’t take it.

You remember fighting some of the monsters which you happened to bump into as you followed the large pawprints left behind in the dirt.

You remember being scared by a monster you couldn’t dodge very well and striking out. Dust coating your hands and a weight settling on your soul.

You remember a tiny voice that begun whispering to you…

Every time you fought that voice would whisper, telling you to fight and kill, gain EXP and LOVE. You ignored the voice, it was easy.

You remember going further into the ruins, recall even stronger monsters ready to attack you. You were beaten up, in pain and hurting, barely managing to flee from some of the battles.  
  
The voice whispered to you, telling you that with more EXP and LOVE you would be stronger and that this would be easier. You had to… train in the ruins while you could.

_Grind. Become better, stronger! Otherwise you’d never get through this. They’d kill you._

_Over and over and over._

_One hit and the monster would go down. Don’t be a wimp. You_ _**NEED** _ _to do this!_

And you listened.

Your memories were hazy from there.

Dust and screams; LOVE and EXP. You grew strong but your soul felt as heavy as the gold coin lining your pocket and the whisper grew louder and louder still until it was screaming within your mind.

In a way it was a mercy, with the voice so loud you couldn’t hear the screams of those you slain any more. Your body grew numb and your let the voice take control, guide you.

You ran through the ruins, memories flickering in and out. You remember getting to Toriel’s house, how the voice urged you on but seemed momentarily quieter as she hugged you close…

You couldn’t stay here.

You remember fighting Toriel and for the first time since you listened to the voice, you weren’t sure…. You did not want to kill her; she was kind and could give you the home you’ve always longed for. But she just wouldn’t accept your mercy and you became scared.

The voice grew louder.

You couldn’t concentrate on dodging any more due to the noise.

_If she was hurting, she’d stop._

You swung the toy knife you found… and stuck her down.

You remember the expression on her face, the disbelieve and pain. The shocked terror.

“ _Now I see… I wasn’t protecting you from the Underground… but… but the other way… round_ ,” she whispered out as her soul trembled and burst, her body giving away to dust.

Your LOVE increased again and after that…

You can barely remember anything.

Whatever you did had changed the world for you but things must have gone wrong…

_In this world, it’s kill or be killed._

You faintly recall a red and gray haze…

You remember coming to yourself a few times; crying and staring at the dust coating your hands and screaming at the pain in your soul. The voice kept whispering for you to let go, let them handle things…

And you remember giving in.

Your soul shattered. Again and again.

You felt fear unlike anything before, even though you couldn’t see anything. But there was a voice, deep and crackling like a raging fire. A new voice was screaming at you, telling you to go back…

_GIVE THEM BACK TO ME!_

LOADING….

Over and over again.

Loading…

Each time you did, the voices competed against one another.

_Fight,_

_Fight,_

_Fight,_

_Fight…_

_He can’t dodge forever…_

_BRING THEM BACK!_

You reset. Countless times, too many… You don’t remember.

Tears and blood ran down your face as your hit the reset one last time. The dust and screaming within your mind vanished underneath the orange glow.

It was quiet now.

Completely silent.

You had forgotten how quiet it could be.

The voice, the weight, the veil of gray and dust… all gone. Your soul was light once more and you lay face-down on a patch of golden flowers.

You took a deep breath, the smell of sweet pollen overwhelming your senses.

You were back.

You would do this right!

Determination flickered within your heart!

You wouldn’t allow the voice to take control this time, you wouldn’t listen to the whispers ever again. You changed the world so that you could find the happy ending.

That you remember.

You had to do this. Even if it was hard.

YOU ARE DETERMINED!

The golden flowers smelled sweetly and were almost warm to the touch. You never really noticed this before. Or if you did, you didn't remember. It was hard not to take notice while lying face down in them.

You stood and glanced around. Flowey was ever present though he seemed… different again. Hesitant. He did not do the normal speech nor did he attack you… He just stood there, watching you in complete silence.

Finally, he sighed out. “Back again, huh?” he asked, petals drooping slightly. “You really did it… Reset right back to the beginning, all over again. So… what now?”

You told him that you wanted to find a way to save everyone.

“Really?” the flower huffed out, “Look, let’s cut to the chase. We both remember… If you really want to save everyone then… you can’t kill. But without LOVE, you’ll never make it. The monsters down here will attack you without care.”

You told him that you were still going to do it, you were going to try. Without ever gaining LOVE or EXP. You WILL find the happy ending.

You are filled with determination!

“Hmph don’t coming crying to me when you die again,” huffed out Flowey before sinking into the ground.

You made your way through the ruins until you spotted Toriel coming out to water the golden flowers. This time you held her hand as you walked alongside her, asking her not to leave you.

Toriel trembled slightly as if remember something but promised she would always be by your side and together you walked through the Ruins. No monster would attack you with her at your side.

“Here we are,” Toriel spoke as her house came into view.

You smiled, a strange feeling tugging at your soul. Technically you never saw this house before yet you remember ever detail of the inside. You feel a little homesick.

“This is my house. I had planned on making a pie for us to share as a surprise but… well…”

You told her you were more than happy to spend time with her than having a surprise pie.

She smiled fondly and hugged you tight.

You hugged back, breathing in the scent of the soft fur. You felt yourself relax.

Toriel was the closest thing you ever had to a mom, no matter how many times you reset she never stopped being so.

You helped her make the butterscotch-cinnamon pie and ate together at the table. In the evening, she tucked you into the bed and read you a bedtime story.

You sat in her lap the next day as she read you facts about snails, smiling all the way.

There was no rush. No voice urging you to hurry on… You feel at ease; safe and warm.

Home.

You stayed with her more days than usual, calling her mom barely after a week had passed.

“Oh… oh child,” Toriel whispered, touched. There were unshed tears in her heart shaped eyes. It felt familiar though this was the first time you’ve seen such. “If you see me like that…?”

You nodded and hugged her, her big arms suddenly around you. You felt so much love and safety in the moment.

It was the best feeling in the world.

Not knowing what else to do, you pat her on the back only to feel her giggle, still holding you more as she spun around making you fly. You giggled and scream in pure joy and her laughter soon mixed together with your own.

You loved it.

You loved Toriel.

You asked her to teach you things and Toriel not only became your mother but your teacher as well.

You spent hours together reading books and doing math; she told you about plants and monster history, how numbers worked and showed you art and poetry. She had a new snail fact for you every day.

She taught you how to knit and sew because those skills are very useful in the Underground though you were quite the slow learner when it came to those subjects…

She taught you have to bake and cook simple meals even though you weren’t allowed to use the stove on your own. She showed you how to start a fire without magic and how to tell if it got enough air to stay lit for a while.

Slowly, you began going out into the ruins. At first just with Toriel to tend to the little garden of golden flowers and talk to some of the other monsters. You try to talk to all of the monsters within the Ruins, wanting to be everyone’s friend.

On one day, you asked one of the monsters there to help you train.

After two weeks, you managed to dodge attacks at least better than before.

On the third week, you noticed Flowey. He sat back watching you from the distance. He seemed nervous, almost afraid… though he would flee before you ever got close enough to actually talk to him.

After four weeks, you asked Toriel for one of her flowerpots and went out, seeking Flowey.

“…Frisk,” the small flower spoke suspiciously, eyeing the pot you sat on the ground, “what do you think you’re doing with that?”

Instead of talking you decided to act. You stepped closer to Flowey and managed to grab him by his stem, giving it a through pull, yanking him out of the ground and placing him finally into the pot.

Flowey made the most outrageous sound at the motion, using some words you were sure you weren’t suppose to know. “FRISK,” screetched the flower as you lovingly placed some earth around his roots, “YOU CAN’T JUST PLUCK ME UP LIKE THAT!”

Hmm perhaps it was a bit rude. You leaned forward and gave Flowey a small kiss to make it better.

Flowey made another high-pitched sound though seemed to calm down somewhat, face flushing with color as his petals closed slightly. “Ugh you idiot,” he mumbled. “FINE just because you would leave me alone otherwise.”

That day, you brought Flowey back home with you.

Introducing Flowey to Toriel was a bit… strange. In this timeline Flowey never attacked you but Toriel still seemed suspicious of him, especially whenever he would say another bad word, whereas Flowey seemed to not want to be within the same space as Toriel…

You pat carefully over the yellow petals as you sat with him on a bench just outside of the small home. You told him that you just wanted to stay a bit longer but you would leave soon.

He huffed. “I don’t care.”

You knew it was a lie.

You promised Toriel that you would take good care of Flowey, ignoring his grumbles of not being a pet, and for the fifth week, you balanced keeping the two separated.

After six weeks, you knew you couldn’t stall any longer. You had to go. You had to free monster kind!

You tried your best to explain things to Toriel yet she still wanted to put you through her test. You dodged all of her attacks, spared her with every turn. She began crying when she noticed that your determination was stronger than anything. She hugged you close and you told her that your mission was important but promised to return to her.

She gave you several slices of pie for your journey along with a few changes of clothes in a little, colorful backpack. She told you that she loved you, the warmth of her motherly nature filling your heart like nothing before.

A safe spot saved forever within your heart, shining bright just before your eyes.

Not that you would need the save.

This time you would get it right. You wouldn’t need to return…

Not until you freed all the monster.

Taking a deep breath, filled with your new determination, you opened the door and walked out of the ruin towards your first goal:

Snowdin.

**Undertale**

**TrioBlasterSets AU**

**-Frisk’s Journey Part 1-**

**Snowdin Forest**

It was cold and white outside, everything covered in a thick layer of snow. It was beautiful. Untouched. The snow glistening like little diamonds in the false light.

You took a deep breath, your grip around Flowey’s pot tightening before you marched forward.

The woods were quiet and it was somewhat dark, only small cracks in the ceiling of the cave and the magic within the air making it possible to see anything at all. It was a miracle that any plants could even grow like this yet, still, the evergreens around you seemed healthy… You wondered not for the first time if the monsters here used magic on them to make them grow as they had.

Ahead, a large branch lay across the path. You stepped forward to examine it. It was just that, a really big branch. Too heavy for you to move on your own though you tried your best to move it out of the pathway only to give up without barely budging it an inch.

You decided to just step over it when you suddenly heard a noise coming from inside the woods.

“HEY! HEY THERE! HEY, YOU, STOOOOOOP!”

You let out a surprised scream, clutching your stick closer to yourself as you stared ahead as the figure bolted towards you at an accelerated pace.

A small skeleton came running to you. He was a rather nice looking skeleton though, not scary at all; big eyes with bright blue stars in the center, a big smile and clothed in bight, colorful attire. “HEY THERE,” the skeleton all but shouted, grinning all over. “DID YOU JUST COME FROM THE RUINS? NO ONE EVER COMES FROM THERE THOUGH… WE KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIVE THERE… MY BROTHER USUALLY HANGS OUT AROUND THE DOOR EVEN THOUGH HE’S SUPPOSE TO BE WORKING. HE’S GOT TO KEEP LOOK OUT FOR… a… a human…” the skeleton faltered a bit in his speech, looking you over suspiciously. “Wait… WAIT! Are you… are you a human?!?”

You give a nod. You are indeed a human.

Flowey, still trapped within his pot, facepalmed at your admission. Oops.

“OH MY STARS” the tiny skeleton exclaimed, jumping into the air. “I NEVER MET A HUMAN BEFORE! OH, MY NAME IS SUNY, BY THE WAY,” he added quickly, grinning widely. “OH BOY, I CAN’T BELIEVE I FINALLY GET TO MEET A HUMAN! YOU’RE A LOT LESS SCARY THAN WHAT UNCLE FELLBY DESCRIBED…”

As you watched the tiny skeleton jump around in joy, you felt your soul pound heavily.

A battle was initiated.

_**Suny the Skeleton stands in the way.** _

Suny seemed to vibrate in place, a wide grin on his cheerful face. “OH BOY, I FINALLY GET TO MEET A HUMAN,” he repeated. “I’M SO EXCITED!”

“Well this is a fine mess you got us in,” grumbled Flowey. “What’s your brilliant plan now?”

You just shrugged, ignoring the oncoming assault entirely and choose to ACT for now. You checked Suny as Flowey let out a heavy sigh, watching the bouncing skeleton.

_**Suny the Skeleton  
LV 1  
HP 5/5  
AKT 10  
DEF 15** _

_**Smells like cookies. He is excited to see you.** _

You blink at the information gained.

“Strange… most monster, even kids, have at least 20 HP,” mumbled out Flowey, “but his AKT and DEF is still pretty high despite that. At least be careful while you’re holding me.”

You give a small nod to no one in particular, pulling the pot closer to your chest.

“HEY, HEY! IT’S MY TURN NOW, RIGHT?” asked the small skeleton. “Oh.... and hello Flowey,” he chirped, waving happily.

Flowey looked even more uncomfortable though you notice him waving back slightly.

“WE’LL TALK LATER. OK?” the small skeleton announced out. “SORRY, FLOWEY, BUT I GOTTA BATTLE THE HUMAN FOR NOW!” With that, a flurry of white and blue tinted bones rushed towards you.

You were now very glad that you trained with the monster in the ruins. Suny’s patterns weren’t difficult to guess but they were still challenging to jump over and dodge underneath.

“Awww. You dodged all of them,” commented Suny with a small pout. “You’re amazing!”

“What the heck is wrong with this guy,” hissed out Flowey, holding his leaves over his head. “It’s like he’s seriously aiming for us.”

That might have been the point, you gestured out causing the flower to huff. You would also like to know how Flowey and Suny knew each other but Flowey looked away.

“Look, that is not important now.” he huffed. “End the fight first, then we might be able to talk.”

You nod at that and thought about what to do and finally choose to talk to Suny. You told him to please stop attacking you.

“Hm? O… Okay? I can do that,” agreed Suny. “But I thought all humans liked fighting?”

You told him you do not want to fight.

“Then what do we do instead?”

This was quickly becoming one of the weirdest fights you’ve ever had.

You asked Suny if he would like to hear a story.

“OH YES!” cheered the small skeleton. “I LOVE STORIES! WILL YOU TELL ME A GOOD ONE?”

You gave a nod, motioning for Suny to sit down. You decided to tell him a fairytale you remember from the orphanage.

Suny appeared to calm. “Is this going to be a nice story?”

You nodded, continuing the tale.

Suny became calmer still, vibrating slowly stopping.

You continued to tell the story until Suny looked all relaxed and tired. You checked him again.

_**Suny the Skeleton  
LV 1  
HP 5/5  
AKT 10  
DEF 15** _

_**He is satisfied.** _

He was sparing you!

You quickly choose mercy and the world seemed to return to normal.

Suny was smiling at your softly. “Wowie, that was a really nice story,” he said out. “I didn’t know humans could tell stories that good!”

You just chuckled.

Flowey let out another irritated huff. “Can we get going already,” he inquired, crossing his leaves. “It’s cold here.”

“Oh, Flowey,” chirped Suny suddenly, jumping to his feet and coming closer as if just remembering his promise to the flower. “Papyrus and I have been looking for you.”

Did you imagine it or did Flowey suddenly look guilty?

“I… had things to do,” he said slowly as if reaching out for an excuse. “Besides it’s hard to do much of anything in this pot. Ugh that’s not important,” shakes his petals violently. “Look are the others up and about too?”

“Yeah,” answered Suny. “Papyrus is on patrol and Sans is at his sentry station, or at least he’s supposed to be. Saz and Parz are helping daddy in the moment and Pyru is in Waterfall visiting Napstablook for a jam session.”

The potted flower sighed heavily, “Just great.”

You wanted to ask about all the new monster and… skeletons running about but suddenly something gripped your soul. It was a dark feeling; things forgotten, buried under dust and screams. Did you even want to remember?

Suny was standing and excited again. “YOU TWO SHOULD TOTALLY COME OVER,” he said, grinning. “OUR DADDY MAKES THE BEST HOT COCO! YOU CAN WARM UP THERE TOO. HUMANS DON’T LIKE THE COLD, RIGHT?”

“M-maybe,” stumbled Flowey. “I mean, we’re passing through anyway…”

“Ah right.” Suny looked down, slightly away. “You’re a human so… Are you going to see King Asgore?”

You nodded, determined.

“Well… King Asgore is… super nice,” said the small skeleton slowly. “I be he’ll help you get home.”

A part of you already knew the king. You knew he would not back down so easily but you also knew how to do all of this right… so you hoped. Right! You looked over to Flowey and smiled toothily. Everything will be right this time.

“What are you grinning about?” huffed Flowey as you patted him.

“Well I should run,” Suny said suddenly. “Don’t forget to stop by! My brother would love to meet a human.”

You nodded and waved as the small skeleton skipped away before suddenly breaking out into a run and just jumping up before suddenly transforming into a skeletal dog mid-air. This action caused you to gasp, gaping at the path the bone dog disappeared down.

What was that?!?

“They can turn. All of them. It’s just magic, don’t look so shocked,” huffed the flower in your arms. “Can we get going now? My memories are as messed up as yours, you know.”

You decided not to question Flowey further and heed his advice.

As you walked through the forest, you allowed your mind to wonder. You remember the world and a bit of your previous journeys…

You remembered the branch snapping behind you but by the time you did, you were already surprised by the sound and flinched, swirling around to see that the branch was broken but nothing nearby which could’ve caused such.

You turned around, continuing to walk forward. The bad feeling returning, even stronger than before. You knew who was behind you.

_Just give up, give up, GIVE UP ALREADY._  
  
You shuttered, a cold shiver running down your back.

_You feel your sins crawling up your back; cold and slithery. Paralyzing you and making your soul heavy as if trying to pull you down with hundreds of icy fingers…_

“Frisk,” hissed Flowey, “put me in your backpack. Hurry.”

You tilted your head down at Flowey.

“That smiley trash bag is coming. Me and him got a bad history so just… just do as I tell you,” snapped the flower. “Don’t tell him I’m here!”

You did as told, carefully placing the tiny monster in your backpack and zipped it up snuggly before pulling it back over your shoulders. Whatever history Flowey had with Sans… you’d learn of it later.

Ahead you could already see the makeshift bridge. You took a deep breath. Time to face Sans.

“ _LOVE too is an acronym; It means Level of Violence. The more you hurt people, the easier it is to hurt others and the less they can hurt you.”_

This time you won’t collect any LOVE. You just hoped you’d be forgiven.

You hoped that Sans would forget.

“Hey, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

You froze. You told yourself that Sans would’ve forgotten. You told yourself Sans would understand.

“ _If we really were friends, you won’t come back.”_

“ _GIVE THEM BACK! GO BACK AND BRING THEM BACK TO ME!”_

You told yourself that Sans has never attacked you at this place. He only ever attacked you when you killed, when you had LOVE and only at the castle. Like Papyrus he always gave you chance after chance…

Right?

You slowly turned around.

He was wearing his hood drawn over his skull, shadows covering his face. He held his hand out to you.

_You won’t come back._

_You won’t come back._

_GIVE THEM BACK!_

_YOU KILLED THEM ALL!_

You could just attack. He only has 1 HP…

You took hold of his hand.

**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

The farting sound of a whoopy cushion cut through the tension of the icy forest.

Sans winked at you, using his free hand to pull down his hood.

You laughed.

You couldn’t help yourself.

A high-pitched belly laugh. You laughed so hard, you nearly doubled over and tears began to burn the corners of your eyes. You couldn’t remember the last time you laughed so hard.

“Uhh kid?” Sans sounded kind of worried.

You couldn’t stop. You couldn’t breath from laughing so hard. Your knees hit the snow, laughter slowly ebbing away.

Sans touched your shoulder, looking down at you. “Kid, you uhh okay?” he asked unsure and worried. “Was the joke that good? Or uhh…?”

You hugged onto Sans. Everything that had happened, everything that still could happen… He was still Sans the skeleton. Either he had forgotten or he had forgiven you, making up silly jokes like the very first time.

“Woah,” he gasped surprised, barely steadying himself. “You sure uhh love whoopie cushions huh?”

You just nodded, your soul feeling oddly lighter. Of course, there was still a weight, a feeling that you did something horrible; a white-hot tugging somewhere in your belly region that reminded you of past wrong doings. But you still had your chance here, you could make everything right!

Sans held onto you, clearly confused.

You’re not sure how long you stay like that but once you finally calmed down, you noticed Sans was smiling at you oddly.

“I uhh never had a reaction like that to one of my jokes before,” he mumbled bashfully before giving his usual speech. He made his puns and warned you about Papyrus with a wink. “My other brothers are around here too,” he continued on as the two of you walked to his outpost. “Parz is part of the Royal Guard and takes his job _reaaally_ serious so you’d best stay out of his way. Saz and Pyru are pretty chill and Suny is… well… He won’t cause you any harm. He’s sweet, just hyper. But yeah, then there’s Papyrus,” he chuckled, giving another wink, “He is super into the whole capturing humans thing. But don’t worry, just stick with me. For someone who loves my jokes so much, I’ll totally cover for you.”

You smiled, signing out your thanks.

Sans didn’t know how much this meant to you. Then again… maybe he did. Maybe he felt the same. You weren’t really sure anymore.

You followed him, still hiding behind the ever-convenient shaped lamp as Papyrus came up the path, both of them repeating the same old motions; puns and laughter, Papyrus comically screaming before ending in a pun that made Sans chuckle.

You almost blow your cover.

“So that happened,” chuckled Sans as you came out of hiding once the taller skeleton stalked off. “You see? Totally harmless, my bro. Hey, I got a request,” he spoke out as you stretched, sore from hiding for so long. “My bro has been kind of down lately… Some stuff happened and well seeing a human would totally make his day. You think you can just… let him see you? Maybe do some of is puzzles? Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye socket on you.”

You nodded. You remember Papyrus.

Beautiful, kind, merciful Papyrus.

He was the only monster who never killed you, not even on accident. He always believed in you, not matter what you did or how bad you were.

“Great,” agreed Sans. “See ya then.” He waved over his shoulder as he proceeded to leave in the direction that you came from.

You smiled. Things were looking up. Though…

Did you backpack suddenly feel lighter?

Pulling the bag off your shoulder, you checked to see if Flowey wanted back out but he wasn’t there. You began to panic, wondering if he had fallen out somehow or what if he got squished and was dust? You hurriedly turned the back upside down and began shaking only a piece of loose paper to fall out.

“Sorry. Can’t deal with the smiley trash bag. I’ll check on you in Waterfall.”

You huffed. Sans was not trash! But… Flowey had seemed nervous around him so maybe it was for the best? Though… it could be dangerous for a flower like Flowey with all of this snow around.

You decided to keep an eye open on the off chance of see Flowey. If you did, you were sure you could convince him to come back… or at the very least warm up a bit. With those thoughts firmly set in your heart, you shouldered your backpack after placing everything back within and continued down the road.

Not that you had to walk for long before seeing Sans and Papyrus again.

Papyrus was overjoyed upon seeing you for the first time, running ahead to prepare his puzzles.

Sans gave another wink before following after his younger brother.

What followed was your walk to Snowdin, filled with puzzles and laughter. There were still some monsters who wanted to fight, especially the sentries, but you showed them mercy one right after the other and petted the Dog Guards. You did the puzzles and joked around with Sans while trying your best to make Papyrus happy by struggling a bit.

Not that the struggling part was completely fake… The puzzle Papyrus rearranged to look like his face was really challenging!

“I’m sorry, Human,” Papyrus sighed out after you failed several times. “This puzzle is a bit… defective it seems. The snow froze and now it is way too difficult!”

You signed that you still wanted to try. You were not going to give up so easily!

“Oh well yes, of course you can,” answered Papyrus merrily. “But do not hesitate to ask for advice or help if you need it. There is no shame in admitting your limits in the face of a puzzle above your difficulty curve!”

You nodded and turned back to the puzzle.

It took nearly an hour until your FINALLY got it right and heard the soft _click_ of the metal spikes disappearing. You let out a small cheer, turning to face Papyrus once again.

“Oh! You solved it,” exclaimed Papyrus with a wide smile, sliding his phone back into his pocket. Had he been trying to call for help? “Congratulations, human! Truly you are a master of the craft!”

You grinned and crossed over the path the spikes had previously blocked, spotting Sans standing just on the other side and quickly walked over to him.

“Hey, kiddo. What took you so long?” he asked, grinning down to you. “You uhh know that if you were struggling, you could’ve just asked me for help.”

You gave Sans a flat look though something warm and fluttering settled in your stomach knowing that Sans would’ve helped you. It was… nice to know someone was watching out for you.

All in all, you actually had a lot of fun though you wished that Flowey was still with you.

Sometimes you thought you saw a glimpse of yellow out of the corner of your eye but when you turned to look, there was nothing. Was he watching you? Or was it just your imagination? You were not really sure.

Either way, the day passed quickly. Laughing and playing, getting Nice-crème from a bunny monster who ran a dessert stand… It wore you out rather quickly!

You smiled as you noticed the hanging bridge leading to Snowdin ahead. There was an Inn there you could rest in, if you recalled correctly.

But before you could cross, you saw a figure appear ahead. It was a tall skeleton, standing proudly at the edge of the cliff, looking over the valley down below. Papyrus?

No…

His bones looked… sharper. His style was totally different from what Papyrus wore and… he had scars?

He looked so cool!!

He looked so stolic and serious…

You just found your prince charming!


	2. Snowdin Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk continues their journey towards Snowdin and fights the second skeleton on their way.

**Undertale**

**TrioBlasterSets AU**

**-Frisk’s Journey Part 2-**

**Snowdin Bridge**

The new skeleton had his glowing red eyes on you as soon as you took a step towards him. You had never seen a skeleton like him, not even in your broken and scattered memories from before you messed things up so bad that the universe itself shattered into what was reality now.

He had cracks and a big scar around one of his eyes, he wore clothes colored black and the same red hue as his eyes. There was an aura of authority around him, the breeze letting his scarf flutter behind him like the cape of a general or hero in cartoons.

You were smitten on the spot. You wanted to be his friend right now! Maybe hold his hand and give him a smooch too. But most of all, you wanted to be closer. So you went on, stumbling through the snow that was still all around you, right towards the imposing skeleton.

“HALT! WHO GOES THERE?” the skeleton barked and your heart might have done a little flutter. Even his voice was cool!

You decided to wave at him, signing out a small hello though he did not seem to understand, looking at your hands for a bit before fixating again on your face. Your eyes met.

There was what felt like a spark right through your body and you figured it might be love.

You repeated your greeting which, now focused, he seemed to comprehend what you were saying.

He shook himself and stiffened, whole body straightening out. He was _the_ picture of noble guardsman now, eyes glowing fiercely. “YOU ARE A HUMAN, RIGHT?” he asked. “I, THE TERRIFIC PARZ, KNOW OF COURSE ALL ABOUT YOUR KIND AND I OFFER TO MEET YOU FOR AN HONORABLE BATTLE AT THE END OF THE BRIDGE!”

You grinned at him and gave him some finger-guns.

He looked a bit confused at you but gave a nod of approval. A challenge was issued and responded to.

You thought this was romantic, all in all.

Thus he ran away, leaving just a trail within the snow and a scattering of said snow on the wood of the bridge. Of course, you could still see him in the distance at the other side now, seemingly preparing for your battle.

So cool!

You figured you should follow him, but you turned around and backtracked a bit, just to make sure you did not miss anything before going to Snowdin.

The dogs were still mostly playing in the snow but Greater Dog seemed to have left his spot.

“Almost lunch time,” said Doggo when you came close to him. “Maybe we see each other at Grillby's?”

You asked if all of the Sentries would be there.

“Sure,” Doggo answered. “Grillby makes the best kibble. He’s been around for forever so he knows what's good.”

You nodded. It surely took a lot of experience to get kibble just right.

Out of the corner of your eyes you saw something yellow moving in the snow and you hastily said goodbye to Doggo in order to chase after it.

Flowey squeaked when you tackled him. “FRISK,” he hissed at you, vines lashing at your fingers. It strung a bit but not too badly so you knew Flowey wasn't really mad at you. “Stop this!”

You told Flowey you just missed him and you were delighted when you saw Flowey looking a bit flustered.

“You idiot,” he grumbled. “Look, just leave me be. I will travel again with you in Waterfall. But I really really shouldn't be around the skeletons or their father. It will go badly, believe me.”

You asked Flowey why. Thus far Suny was super nice, Papyrus and Sans were a delight as always and that new skeleton, Parz, was super cool so there was nothing to be fearful of... You even told Flowey about your fight-date causing him to groan loudly.

  
“Frisk, just listen to me,” he seemed to plead. “This could go super badly. The smiley Trash-bag-”

You gave Flowey a LOOK, signing out that Sans was not garbage and he shouldn't insult your friends.  
  
“THE SMILEY TR... UGH OKAY FINE, SANS, HAPPY NOW?” he grunted angrily, shaking his head from side to side before continuing. “Sans and I have some history I WON'T get into now because it's PERSONAL okay? Anyway, our history is not good… AT ALL. And _you_ should be careful around him too. As for Parz... look, he is... he is alright I guess but he can be super intense and if you have the choice just run away. Okay? He isn't soft as Papyrus.”

You told Flowey that he is dreamy and the flower made a gagging sound, holding one leaf up to his mouth as if mimicking someone forcing themselves to vomit.

“You have a weird taste in people, Frisk.”

You told him you liked him too and gave him a wink.

Flowey gave you a flat look. “I rest my case,” he grumbled in monotone. “Just... don't fight Parz, okay? It's not worth it.”

But you wanted him to be your friend!  
You crossed your arms and pouted at Flowey but it did not seem to have any effect on him.

The yellow flower just gave you that flat look.

Okay, fine, you would TRY to avoid fighting Parz. But if he caught you, you would try to befriend him!

Flowey still was not very happy with you but you figured you stalled enough for now. Time to go to Snowdin, right?  
You offered Flowey a last time to come with you but he refused, shaking his head.

  
“I got some stuff to do anyway,” he replied. “Just meet up with me in Hotland when you are finished in Snowdin…. and remember: Don't. Kill. Anybody.”

You nodded. Of course you wouldn't! You would get the good ending finally!

A shadow of a memory pressed against your mind.

A happy ending and a promise you shattered, breaking more and more until you broke time, space and reality itself. It was not a good memory and it even thinking on it made you feel dizzy. Though you could not recall the exact details and you had a gut feeling that you did not want to even if you it was possible. But you knew that this was your chance to make things right. To banish this half-memory to the darkness from wince it came.

You made a mistake. And even if you do not remember anymore, you knew you did something super bad, something that normally couldn't be taken back. But you swore you would not make that mistake ever again.

_Bring them back to me._

You have not killed anybody in this new timeline and you wouldn't start now. You do not quite remember what you did but you knew that was what started it all.

“Frisk, you still there?”

Flowey's voice pulled you from your musings. You nodded. Maybe you were a bit hungry?

“Well, if you are hungry you should eat something,” responded the flower annoyed.

You nodded, taking out one of the Nice Cream Popsicles you bought earlier and offered the other half to Flowey. He hesitated first but when you placed the half Popsicle down against the wrapping, he snatched it up quickly, mumbling something that you could not exactly make out. You smiled as you ate your own.  
The sweet taste of a nice compliment made you feel better already. You felt ready now.

“Just... take care of yourself,” mumbled Flowey almost inaudible before moving away. “I see you around.”

You were left alone to finish your ice cream.

You took a deep breath.

Time to face Parz now.

-

You were back at the bridge in no time and you could see Parz standing on the opposite side. You could also spot Papyrus and Sans not far from him and it looked as if Papyrus and Parz were having an argument over something...?

You decided to move in close until you could hear them.

“JUST LET ME HANDLE THIS, PAPYRUS,” Parz hissed at the other skeleton while Papyrus himself had his arms crossed in a huff huffed.

“IT WOUDLN'T BE A FAIR FIGHT.”

“IT TOTALLY WOULD BE,” confronted the slightly smaller skeleton. “WE ARE GOING UP AGAINST A HUMAN HERE!”

“YOU HAVE A CANON IN THERE. THAT IS JUST NOT GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP.”

“DO NOT TELL ME WHAT IS AND WHAT IS NOT GOOD SPORTMANSHIP! YOU OFFERED THE HUMAN TONS OF HELP WITH YOUR STUPID PUZZLES WHICH, MIGHT I ADD, TOTALLY DEFEATS THE PURPOSE OF HAVING THEM!”

“BECAUSE IT'S ONLY FAIR. WE WANT TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN, NOT HURT IT.”

“OF COURSE THAT IS THE PLAN! DO YOU NOT RECALL WHAT THEY SAID IN SCHOOL? HUMANS ARE SUPER TOUGH! THE BRIDGE TRAP WILL BE LIKE A TRIP TO THE PARK FOR THEM. IT HAS TO BE CHALLENGING!”

“NO. IT WON'T BE ANY FUN NOR FAIR AT ALL!”

You honestly had no idea what was going on there, but you did smile a bit about Parz' passion and Papyrus being the biggest sweetheart in existence. Shaped like a real friend indeed. You just HAD to befriend him later too!

It was then when they finally noticed you.

“Hey, human,” spoke Sans lazily from behind the two taller skeletons, waving at you as the other two twirled around to face you, Parz standing slightly in front of Sans and Papyrus.

Awww, he was protective of them! That was so cute!

“HALT, HUMAN!” Parz cried out, striking his heroic guard pose again. “YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! AS YOU HAVE TO FACE THE BRIDGE OF A THOUSAND CHALLENGES FIRST BEFORE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CROSS!”

“Doesn't the bridge only have like... 6 traps?” asked Sans making you giggle a bit.

Parz huffed out. “SHUP UP, BROTHER, YOU ARE RUINING THE MOMENT.”

Papyrus used the confusion to snatch a small remote from Parz, putting it away in his inventory before jumping away from them. “I CONFISCATE THIS,” he claimed out as doing so. “ALSO THE HUMAN PASSED MOST OF THE TRAPS ANYWAY.”

“Urgh, FINE!” Parz huffed. “GO AWAY AND LET ME HANDLE! Also the thousand challenges are NOT the bridge-traps.” He turned back to you and you asked curiously what the challenges were then. “The thousand challenges are… ME!” he cried suddenly as your soul appeared and the battle begun.

**Parz the Skeleton is blocking the way.**

You smiled a bit and admired Parz for a moment. He truly did look cool, standing tall and proud and having summoned some bones around him already, ready for a fight.

You decided to check him first.

_**Parz the Skeleton  
LV 2  
HP 23/23  
AKT 21  
DEF 18** _

_**Smells like spices. Will protect his home and family at all cost.** _

_„_ Prepare for my attacks,“ Parz said when you were finished with your check and before you knew what was happening, bones were flying at you _._

You had a rather hard time to dodging them. Especially the red ones and those were... weird. They glowed almost the same color as your little soul and seemed to... want to drag your soul to them? Or followed your soul similar to heat seeking missles? Either way, it was a weird feeling being close to them. Also Parz seemed to be able to control them a little bit after throwing them unlike the normal white and blue attacks.

  
  


Well, this was... this was not good.

When his attack finally ended you were down to 17 HP and you were thinking of what to do _._

  
  


You tried talking to Parz but he didn't seem interested in talking to you much. He just attacked again, movements graceful and fluid and, if you weren't busy dodging all the bone-attacks, you would have admired him some more _._

  
  


So you decided to compliment Parz on his beautiful fighting style and strong attacks _._

  
  


Parz seemed a bit flustered at that but he attacked you again, stronger now _._

  
  


Ouch! Your HP was dropped to 10.

  
  


You ate another Nice Cream to get your HP up again and after dodging more attacks, you were hard-pressed on what to do. You could try insulting his brothers but... honestly you didn't want to and from what you saw it probably wouldn‘t go over well anyway.

  
  


So you tried flirting.

  
  


You made finger guns and asked if Parz got the crack on his skull when he fell from heaven because he must be an angel.

  
  


Parz became even more flustered at that and there was a tiny red blush on him now. WOW it was cute! After dodging even more bones (you were getting better at this!) you flirted again with him, telling him that you wanted to make a bone-heart out of those bone-crosses that were flying between you two. He looked a bit confused but got even more flustered _!_

  
  


And then you had an idea! Similar to what you did with Greater Dog, you asked Parz to come closer.

  
  


„What?“ he blinked in confusion. „You want me to come closer?“

  
  


You nodded.

  
  


He frowned but did step closer, huffing. „Fine! It will only make it easier to hit you from this distantance!“ he declaired, starting up the next attack during his turn.

  
  


You repeated that a few times. It got harder to dodge with the attacks being this close and you were beginning to get worried that you would run out of treats to eat but finally, after three rounds, you had him as close as you desired.

  
  


You decided to close the distance between the two of you. With a small smile, you stepped forward and made a wiggle motion with your finger.

  
  


„What do you want now human?“

  
  


You just wiggled your finger once more.

  
  


It seemed to confuse him though he got the idea. „I should... lean... down?“

  
  


You nodded and smiled as he moved as you asked. This was your chance!

  
  


You quickly leaned up, standing on your tiptoes and gave him a quick abit sloppy smooch on the cheek.

  
  


The effect was imidiate!

  
  


Parz became super flustered, face glowing almost as brightly as his eyes as he sputtered. „GAH I...uhh... h... HUMAN! Ahhh...“

  
  


You winked at him, a large smile forming on your face.

  
  


„N...NON SPECIFIC EXCUSE!“ Parz yelled before fleeing.

  
  


_**Parz ran away.** _

_**You won!  
Earned 0 EXP and 30 Gold. ** _

  
  


Just like that, the battle ended and you could see that Papyrus was indeed gone.

Parz too was disappearing quickly into the distance.

  
  


Sans, however, was still standing in the exact spot as before, chuckling softly. „Well... that was different,“ he said, leaning against one of the posts of the bridge. „You sure are something, kiddo.“

  
  


You giggled and told Sans that Parz was dreamy.

  
  


„Yeah, yeah he is a heart-breaker,“ chucked Sans. „Still, really? Was that nessessary?“

  
  


You told him you will get his love at some point! Or at least be his friend.

  
  


„Huh, I guess we‘ll see,“ said Sans. „So... next stop is Snowdin town.“

  
  


You nodded.

  
  


„Well... give me and my bros a visit then. Or come to Grillby's... but uhh... Hey, you really wanna go to the King?“ he asked. „I mean, it's the only way out but... you sure you want that?“

  
  


You nodded. You are determined.

  
  


Sans looked at you funny. „Alright. Just... a word of advice, kiddo. You probably will fight my bro Papyrus at some point too... remember the blue stop signs okay? Take care of yourself and... stay good, okay?“

  
  


You nodded. You wanted to be good after all!

  
  


„Great,“ Sans replied in the same laid back tone as usual. „See ya around then.“ And he proceded to walk into the opposite direction over the bridge.

  
  


You giggled. Sans was so silly. Really, you had no idea why Flowey was this hostile towards him...

  
  


Anyway, it was time to go on. Snowdin Town was laying in front of you.

  
  


As well as a whole new future.

  
  


You took your first step towards it unaware of the glowing eye watching your back from the snowy forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, prompt: Naughty Children.  
> Confession time: I liked the interpretation of Frisk being a sly little flirt who is still kinda innocent about it. XD They are quite naughty in our fic too, half innocent in their flirting (also teasing Parz who has absolutely no idea how to react XD) but also... well... in the not-so-innocent way because they are still the child who has lived the same few days countless times, had resetted a ton of times and had broken the original timeline so much that the TrioBlasterSets AU could form out of the shards. Frisk doesn't remember much of it (or doesn't want to, sometimes echos of memories slip in) but they KNOW they did something horrible wrong.  
> So they are still kinda a naughty child but also a child with power no mortal should ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, prompt: Naughty Children.  
> Confession time: I liked the interpretation of Frisk being a sly little flirt who is still kinda innocent about it. XD They are quite naughty in our fic too, half innocent in their flirting (also teasing Parz who has absolutely no idea how to react XD) but also... well... in the not-so-innocent way because they are still the child who has lived the same few days countless times, had resetted a ton of times and had broken the original timeline so much that the TrioBlasterSets AU could form out of the shards. Frisk doesn't remember much of it (or doesn't want to, sometimes echos of memories slip in) but they KNOW they did something horrible wrong.  
> So they are still kinda a naughty child but also a child with power no mortal should ever have.
> 
> (But don't worry. The main-timeline of the TBS AU will be a happy one. Our Frisk might be naughty but not evil or apathetic towards the monster. ;) )


End file.
